


To My Bosom:

by Papillonae



Series: Poetry by Papi [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Large Breasts, Other, Poetry, Praise Poetry, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: A love letter to my boobs.





	To My Bosom:

You stand at attention:

Two round, firm planets

affixed to the axis of my ribcage,

pointed toward the horizon,

pushed up toward the stars.

You pull all who gaze upon you

into your innate gravity,

the black hole

in the cleft of your cleavage.

All are drawn to the crown of light

Where the crest greets the first gleams of the sun

In V-necks, sweethearts,

in crop tops, tank tops, tube tops.

 

You rebel against button-down shirts,

tearing spyholes, popping buttons,

stretching the view from my

one piece black swimsuit

with the gold buckle reveal

to expose the pale and untouched valleys

at the foothills of the ample mountains.

 

_Large._

An understatement of size:

cup size D, Double-D,

triple-D, E, F, G,

size _I-need-two-sports-bras-to-look-balanced_

when I already am!

These girls are weighted with greatness,

rolling tremors in my step

wielding power, commanding respect,

presenting like a proud bird

pompously puffing its plumage

To impress -

 

Quivering, like Jell-O pudding,

in the grip of a corset;

undulating, like mochi dough,

at the brim of a bodice;

sugary and delicate at first sight,

yet thick and heavy,

like molasses,

to the taste and the step.

 

These bosom babes may only be brandished

by the most dignified of women

who know and can name the shames

of which they’ve been blamed,

all for a chest of such caliber,

tantalizing and grand.

Ta-ta to past pains!

My amicable assets,

you will never be slaves to extra padding

or old school principals

or the jeers of jealous Judies -

my best bosoms,

you will never be obligated

to calm yourselves,

show yourselves,

or be told you should hide in a shirt

out of shame for your spherical shape.

 

You are truly

the most _jovial jugs, wholesome hooters,_

_gratifying gazongas, knock-out knockers_

ever to grace the form of womankind!

 

_By God!_

_What memorable mammaries you are!_


End file.
